You Jump, I Jump
by jonesy100000000
Summary: 'You jump, I jump'. It was their special phrase from their favourite movie. How far will the Evans twins take this phrase? Rypay oneshot and includes suicide. Please R R. Copyright Jonesy 2008


**A/N: **Here's another Rypay oneshot for you all. Please review it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical or Titanic, obviously.

* * *

**You Jump, I Jump**

'You jump, I jump'

It was their special phrase from their favourite movie, Titanic. It meant everything to them, just them no-one else was involved in that four-worded sentence. It summed up their whole relationship; whatever one of them did the other would also do. It was how it had always been and how it would always be for years to come. No-one could ever take away that special bond that the Evans twins had; it was theirs and only theirs.

Titanic was the Evans twins' favourite movie for two different reasons. For Sharpay she really loved the tragedy and romance between Jack and Rose, even if her Ice Queen façade at school argued otherwise, and it didn't matter how many times she watched the movie she would always end up in floods of tears. For Ryan, it wasn't the tragedy or the romance that made him want to watch it over and over again but because it was well acted and just amazing to watch in general. He also liked it because it would allow him to see beneath his twin's icy exterior. Sharpay did act differently at home to how she was at school but Ryan knew that her façade never fully melted and it was always ready to be rebuilt at the drop of a hat. Gradually, throughout the film Sharpay's barrier would melt and by the end she would be completely herself, even if she was in tears and this allowed Ryan to see his sister as he truly knew her to be and then he could put his arm around her and hold her against him until all of her tears disappeared. Ryan knew that this was the real Sharpay, the only time she would allow her emotions to flow out. Normally she would keep them locked away inside her and only through watching the Titanic could she let them out. This was probably part of the reason why Ryan always knew when she was upset. If she ever entered his room clutching the DVD case to ask him if he would watch it with her, he knew something was wrong. He rarely ever found out what it was that was bothering her (although he would hazard a guess at either being Troy and his basketball robots or the freaky math girl). When Sharpay was really upset, they would watch the movie several times in a row. When Ryan had left Sharpay for the Wildcats in the summer, Sharpay had watched it 6 times in a row on her own, it hadn't made her feel much better though because she'd been alone. It had been at that moment that Sharpay realised that all she needed was Ryan to make her happy; Titanic was the key but Ryan was the lock and door on her emotions. She knew he needed her, but now she also knew she needed him.

To them, that simple phrase meant everything; what one did, the other would also do. They had said it to each other so many times but the words never became hollow or were ever spoken with false promises. If one of the twins was ever thinking about doing something in a hurry then all it would take is for the other to say 'You jump, I jump,' for the other to slow down and think about their actions.

In a way that had been what Ryan was doing in the summer when Sharpay ditched him for Troy so he replaced her with the Wildcats. If she ditched him then he would ditch her. It'd had been after the midsummer night's talent show that Sharpay had realised what she had done and had caused her to watch Titanic. She'd sat alone in her room crying her eyes out for the brother she had lost stupidly for some guy. Ryan had gone off with the Wildcats to celebrate his 'winning', Sharpay had been invited but had declined because she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. When Ryan had got back he had gone looking for his sister to say thanks for the Star Dazzle Award but had found her sitting on her bed in tears with empty tissue boxes scattered across her bed, watching Titanic for the sixth time that evening. He had sat with on her bed and held her both twins realising the consequences of their actions that summer. They had both hurt each other and so hurt themselves as a result. That night they vowed never to leave each other again; it wasn't worth being hurt.

After the summer, Ryan still remained friends with the Wildcats although he made sure that Sharpay was included too, even though she protested greatly at having to spend time with his 'friends'. Ryan knew that Sharpay was just jealous that he had friends and that if she just accepted the Wildcats then they could be her friend too. However, Sharpay knew they weren't real friends to Ryan; only she was that but if Ryan went off with the Wildcats then she would always tag along too, painfully aware she was a spare part that no-one else wanted there, just because of their 'special' phrase.

Ryan always knew when his sister was upset, and it wasn't from the pile of tissues that were in her bin having watched Titanic late at night in secret, it was because of their twin telepathy. Ryan had known that something was wrong at lunch when Sharpay had told him not to bother going to the auditorium to practice for the musicale auditions that were coming up, something that was completely out of character for her, but also because she had promptly disappeared without saying a word to anyone where she was going. She hadn't turned up in the cafeteria and Zeke had been on his own in the food tech room and also didn't know Sharpay's whereabouts.

As Ryan made his made his way down the corridor, he felt uneasy. This wasn't like Sharpay; usually she made sure that everyone knew where she was going and what she was going to be doing. Suddenly, Ryan's phone vibrated alerting him to a text, and distracting him from his thoughts.

_Ry, meet me in the science club gardens now._

_Shar xx_

Ryan was really confused with the text. Sharpay usually associated herself as far a way as possible from all things science so what was she doing in the gardens? Ryan cautiously made his way closer to the science block dreading that something bad was about to happen. He made his way up the stairs slowly, hoping that all of his fears would be dispelled.

Sharpay was just leaning against the barrier looking out from the gardens and so she didn't see Ryan sneak up behind her and give her hug. He only dared to because he knew no-one was around to watch and seeing her surprised expression was definitely worth it.

'Why are meeting up here?' Ryan questioned.

'Because it's just beautiful up here. Everything my life isn't.'

Ryan was slightly stunned by her statement. For all of his sombre thoughts on his way to meet her, he hadn't expected that.

'Don't be silly, Shar. You're by far the prettiest girl in the whole of East High and everyone adores you…'

'No Ryan,' Shar butted in, 'They fear me. I have no friends, except for you but you're my twin, and no-one wants to even try. The wildcats don't want me to hang around with them but they let me because of you and I'm not surprised after they way I treated them with the winter musicale fiasco and the Midsummer talent show in the summer. Now, no-one's ever going to want to be friends with me. It'd be better for everyone if I just end my life.'

'Sorry?' Ryan asked. He hadn't quite understood Sharpay's random outburst, especially the last part.

'I want to end my sorry excuse for a life. I've never been a nice person and I doubt I ever truly will be. That's you, not me. I just thought you needed to know why before I jumped; you were my only true friend, my twin brother, my other half.'

Sharpay turned back round and made to stand on the railing but Ryan held onto her arm.

'You jump, I jump. Remember?'

'No Ry. Not this time. You carry on with your life; just forget about me, alright? I was only ever holding you back from your full potential. That's all I've ever done,' Sharpay replied and made to carry on with her attempt but was surprised when Ryan also started to climb up onto the railing and stand beside her.

'You've made your decision and now I've made mine. If you go, so do I but we go together.'

Ryan clasped Sharpay's hand and before five seconds had passed, the twins had leapt from the rooftop gardens and to their deaths below.

East High had been shocked that their top two drama students would do something like this for no-one, not even the Wildcats, understood what that simple four-worded phrase had truly meant to the Evan's twins. If one jumped, then the other had to jump too.


End file.
